Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!
is the Summer Movie of ''Kamen Rider Gaim. It was released in Japanese theaters on July 19, 2014, double-billed with the for . The film was released on DVD/Blu-Ray on November 7, 2014. Synopsis to be added Plot Warning: The following summary contains spoilers for the full movie. Kouta is fighting a pack of Inves in the plant-life invaded Zawame City. After defeating them, he is met by a young man who asks him about soccer. Kouta explains that it is a game in which two teams “battle” for the ball. “Why battle?” the youth asks. “Because it’s fun, and it motivates you to become better next time,” Kouta answers. After parting ways, Kouta starts hearing what appears to be a crowd cheering. He then realizes he’s in the middle of a football stadium. The seats are full of spectators cheering for Team Baron and Team Gaim. Kouta then is made to change into a uniform and the game starts. Also in Team Gaim is the supposedly dead Yuya as well as Sid and Hase in Team Yggdrasil and Team Charmant respectively. After an intense match that includes Armored Rider transformations, Team Gaim wins, moving one step closer to the All Rider Cup as well as what is rumored to be the power to grant any wish, the Golden Fruit. Kouta, who got carried away and actually enjoyed the game, is then congratulated by Baron in a very bizarre and atypical moment of sportsmanship, reminding Kouta that along with the absence of invading plant-life in “this” Zawame City, that something strange is going on. The youth, who goes by the name Lapis, appears before Kouta again, and while the former seems pleased about something, Kouta asks what is going on but to no avail. Back at Team Baron’s loft, Peko, who looked jealously as Kaito and Zack transformed during the match, starts ranting about how he wants more power to obtain the Golden Fruit. He then produces a Genesis Driver, transforms into Kurokage Shin, and attacks Kaito and Zack. Just when Peko seems to have the upper hand, strange vegetation begins to sprout out of his body and he is literally absorbed by his own Lockseed. At the same time in another place, a different, rusted Lockseed recovers some of its lost golden color. Meanwhile, at Charmant, Hase is giving a startled Jonouchi the beating of his life. After transforming into Kurokage and overpowering even Bravo, the same plant life takes over and Hase vanishes. Again, somewhere, the Golden Lockseed recovers some of its luster. Kaito, who had been looking into Peko’s disappearance, catches a glimpse of a concerned Lapis witnessing everything. Also, a blueish locust-like creature leaves the scene. Oren theorizes that one of the Armored Riders must be behind the disappearances and announces his intention of finding the culprit. At the Kureshima estate, Takatora tells Mitsuzane that he is off to visit his sick wife. Mitsuzane is puzzled since he defeated Takatora himself in battle and he never had a wife, so he decides to investigate as well. Takatora, who appears to be in the same trance Peko and Hase went into, discusses the events with Sid before defeating him by throwing him off a roof within Yggdrasill Tower after which he threatens a startled Yoko, who flees. Afterwards, Takatora gathers an army of Kurokage Troopers to face Oren’s mercenaries. A long, fierce, exhausting battle ensues in the streets of Zawame and Baron enters the fray. Zangetsu Shin overpowers a berserk Gridon, who falls victim of the strange plant life as well. The other Armored Riders, in the frenzy of battle, use their final attacks on each other and disappear in the same way the others did, with the same locust-like creatures flying away. Lapis has been watching all along and says that "it is happening again." "Mitsuzane" appears and confronts him, revealing that while looking into what happened to his brother, he found a recording by Ryōma Sengoku who, in the recording, is studying an ancient stone slab that suggests the Overlords tried to replicate the Fruit of Wisdom artificially. Among all of these events, DJ Sagara appears before Mitsuzane and Lapis, the latter referring to him as “the Snake.” Sagara warns them about what is going to happen. Kouta, who had been investigating, is faced by none other than Yuya who tells him that he needs to covet the power of the Golden Fruit as the other riders did. Confused by this statement, Kouta notices that Yūya is in possession of a Lockseed he had never seen, the same Lockseed that has been recovering its power. Confirming this is not the Zawame he knows, Kouta questions Yuya. He then transforms into an older man, Kougane, who claims to be “The God of the New Generation.” Using the now fully recovered Lockseed, the man transforms into Kamen Rider Mars. He explains that the Armored Riders, in their struggle to obtain more power, were the best source for his “seeds of evil” (the locust creatures) to thrive and that now these seeds have empowered him to become ruler of the world. Kouta transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim and faces Mars. The battle takes them to where the other Riders vanished and Gaim uses their individual Lockseeds (Banana, Durian, and Donguri) to fight Mars, who proves to be stronger at every try. After transforming into Jimber Lemon Arms, Kouta is taken over by the same plant-life. However, judging by the expression of Kougane, the outcome was different. Pleased with this, he explains that no matter how righteous you are, the thirst for power is something everyone has in their heart. Mai encounters Kouta, who transforms into Gaim Yami Black Jimber Lemon Arms and attempts an attack on her. Mitsuzane intervenes and confronts Kouta. Lapis then appears and confesses the truth to Mai. He is a Femushinmu (Over Lord) named Shamubishe (or “Konpeki” in Japanese, meaning “deep blue”) who couldn’t stand seeing his kind get torn apart by war and sealed the source of it all. Kougane then appears before them, intent on getting revenge on Lapis for sealing him away. He, in turn, reveals that Kougane is an artificial Fruit of Wisdom created by the Femushinmu scientists. However, it developed consciousness and exacerbated the competitiveness of whoever came by it, leading to the Femushinmu war and their demise. It has now come to this world to become a god in it. Ryouma, who was present when the seal was broken, was the first victim of Kougane’s Lockseed. Mai cannot believe her ears and Mitsuzane is no match to the power of Gaim Yami, who now intends to kill Mai and Lapis. However, Yoko appears and saves them both. Kaito also shows up as a flashback that reveals Yoko saving Kaito right after the Armored Rider battle. It is now Baron, Marika, and Ryugen against Mars and Gaim Yami. Mai begs Lapis to help Kouta. Lapis, who has the power to manipulate dreams, enters Kouta’s mind and tells him that this plant-free Zawame City is a collective dream he created in order to avoid another war like the one that took place in the Helheim forest. He witnessed what was happening in Zawame City, overlapping Roshuo with Takatora (explaining the existence of a “wife”, Roshuo’s Queen), Redyue with Mitsuzane, Demushu with Kaito and Kouta with himself. After talking to Kouta about soccer, he thought it would be better for everyone to live in what he thought would be an ideal world. Kouta is then approached by his dark, cynical self. They have a discussion about righteousness, power, giving up and perseverance. While taken aback by the fact that this dark figure is part of his own self, Kouta refuses to give in and declares that being able to make a choice is what makes the difference. With Lapis witnessing the whole exchange, Kouta literally punches himself in the face, waking up from the trance Kougane had put him into. Transforming into Kachidoki Arms, Gaim overpowers Mars, who transforms into a swarm of the locust-like creatures and transports everyone into an open field. The swarm becomes a horse riding Mars and challenges Gaim again. Gaim transforms into Kiwami arms. Lapis, encouraged by what he saw in Kouta's mind, uses his powers to create a horse for Gaim and the two Riders clash. The battle culminates with Mars’ transformation into a giant centaur monster and Gaim Kiwami Arms defeating him with the DJ Gun, which releases the other Riders. The remnants of Mars become a fiery goalpost with the Golden Arms armor at its center, confirmed by Lapis to be Kougane’s true form. DJ Sagara appears again and gives Lapis a silver Lockseed, similar to Kougane’s, that allows him to transform into Kamen Rider Kamuro. He then transforms into a blue soccer ball and the Riders kick it around, defeating Mars’ fire clones until Gaim takes a shot at the goalpost. Combined with the power of Kamuro, the shot destroys Mars. Lapis expresses his gratitude towards Kouta and tells him he can finally “rest”, and then he disappears. Kouta, back in the half destroyed Zawame, says goodbye to Lapis and promises to save this Zawame as well. Deep in the Helheim forest, the wind blows to reveal Kamuro’s spear and Lapis’ bracelet, left there a long time ago. Continuity and Placement The film's placement of the TV series is set right after Kouta hears out Ryouma Sengoku's method of entering the Yggdrasill Tower through a back entrance. The present Kouta is transported to the Soccer World while Mitsuzane's tragic memory of defeating Takatora, allows him to partially realize that the current world he's in is fake. Characters Kamen Riders Armored Riders New Generation Riders Allies *Mai Takatsukasa *Rat *Chucky *Rica *Yuya Sumii *Kiyojiro Bando Over Lords Villains Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Banana, Donguri, Durian, Lemon Energy, Kachidoki, Kiwami **Gaim Yami: ***Dark Orange, Dark Lemon Energy **Baron: ***Banana, Lemon Energy **Ryugen: ***Budou, Kiwi **Gridon: ***Donguri **Kurokage: ***Matsubokkuri **Bravo: ***Durian **Knuckle: ***Kurumi **Mars: ***Golden Ringo **Kamuro: ***Silver Ringo **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy **Duke: ***Lemon Energy **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy **Marika: ***Peach Energy **Kurokage Shin: ***Matsubokkuri Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Banana Arms, Donguri Arms, Durian Arms, Jimber Lemon Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms **Gaim Yami: ***Black Jimber Lemon Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms, Lemon Energy Arms **Ryugen: ***Budou Arms, Kiwi Arms **Gridon: ***Donguri Arms **Kurokage: ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Bravo: ***Durian Arms **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms **Mars: ***Golden Arms **Kamuro: ***Silver Arms **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy Arms **Duke: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms **Kurokage Shin: ***Matsubokkuri Energy Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Melon Defender, Musou Saber, Sonic Arrow, DJ Gun, Daidaimaru Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * * * * : , * * * * * : * : * : * : * : Theme song *"YOUR SONG" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Gallery Kamen Rider Gaim Movie Version Collector's Box.png|Cover DVD Collector's Box Version Reception As of 25 July 2014, this movie and opened in 309 theaters in Japan and has sold 138,528 tickets. It's estimated that both films earned a total of 1,698,358 yen during the debuted week.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/07/22/gaimtoqger-films-open-at-4/ Notes *This is the first summer film (along with ToQger's film) to be released in theaters in the middle of July. The rest of the summer films were released in early August. **For the DVD release, it would be the first summer movie to be release in November, rather than January. *Ryoji and Yuya appear in this movie despite their fates from the show because the film takes place in an alternate universe. **However, the Yuya that appears in this movie is actually Kougane in a disguise. *All of the Gaim Riders from the television series, save for Zangetsu, appear in this movie. *This is the second Neo-Heisei film that does not introduce the next lead Rider for the upcoming new series, which in this case would have been Kamen Rider Drive. *This is the first summer film since Den-O that doesn't feature any Net Movies to promote the film. *This movie (as well as episode 37) could be a reference to the 2014 FIFA World Cup that took place while the show was airing. Errors *Mitsuzane retains his memories from the real world and killing his brother, but this is never explained as to why, nor did it have a particular impact on the plot of the film, rather the opposite. He fights with Black Jimber Lemon Arms Gaim in an attempt to turn him back to normal, although it could be argued that his reason was to protect Mai, thus combating with Gaim was only by proxy. It’s not revealed to Kouta that Mitsuzane has real world knowledge or focuses on that he’s hiding it from him either. *Ryouma was killed by Kougane. However the video that Mitsuzane views depicts Ryouma releasing both Lapis and Kougane and being attacked. He is not shown to be alive in the dream world, but the camera is found by Kaito in his lab on the floor where he dropped it, which shouldn’t be there as it’s a different world. Ryouma could have somehow been revived, but is this currently under conjunction. External links *Official website Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Summer Movies